1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oral composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oral composition which can considerably enhance a preventive effect for caries of the teeth, in comparison with a conventional oral composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
An effect of the fluoride compound is widely known in preventing caries of the teeth. Caries is a phenomenon whereby a tooth is decalcified by an action of organic acids such as lactic acid formed from decomposition of sugars such as sucrose, by a microorganism present in an oral cavity, mainly Streytococcus mutans.
A hydroxyapatite is a main component of an enamel, and an uptake of a fluoride ion into a crystal lattice of hydroxyapatite is easily performed and the fluoride ion enhances crystallinity thereof. As a result, the tooth is reinforced, the enamel becomes more resistant to decalcification by the organic acid formed by the microorganism present in the oral cavity, and thus caries may be prevented. It is also believed that the uptake of the fluoride ion is more easily effected into a lesion of incipient caries (wherein some decalcification proceeds) than into a sound enamel, and thus enhances recalcification and inhibits the progress of caries.
To prevent caries, a fluoride compound such as sodium fluoride, sodium monofluorophosphate, or stannous fluoride has hitherto been added to tap water, or to a dentifrice, and topically applied to the tooth surface. Further, a mouth wash has been formulated with the fluoride compound.
Nevertheless, since caries is still wide-spread, conventional methods wherein only the fluoride compound is employed do not satisfactorily prevent caries, and there is a demand for a more effective method of caries prevention.